


Hammock

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the best spot in the back yard if you liked the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock

It was the best spot in the back yard if you liked the sun. The sun's rays touched it pretty much all day, the fence sheltered you from the neighbors and the wind but still left enough space between the planks to let a soft breeze through to cool you down, and you were in full view from not only the back porch but the kitchen window so a protective man could keep an eye on you.

It was Shannon's favorite spot. 

Of course, her fair complexion and red hair ensured that she always had a parasol set up to protect her from the direct sunlight, and she made sure Kelly wasn't out in the sun for too long either, and Jethro always came out to check on them when he was home.

*****

Tony looked around carefully. 

This was most certainly the best spot. It looked like it got sunlight all day, and now that he had the day off, he was going to enjoy it. All he had to do was reposition his towel in the grass every now and then to make sure the sun didn't hit just one side of him, and then he could lounge here all day. And stay out of Gibbs' way. 

He really appreciated his new boss letting him stay with him while he went through his training and searched for an apartment, but he had the feeling Gibbs was getting increasingly annoyed by his presence. They spent pretty much all day together at work when Tony wasn't at FLETC, and then Gibbs found Tony at his home again when he came back. Tony had been fascinated when Gibbs let him into the basement and he found the boat there, but he had soon realized that the basement was Gibbs' refuge, and he didn't want to intrude too much. So Tony spent a few nights in the guest room where he was staying just watching movies, drove around town a few evenings trying to get to know it better. But weekends were tougher.

This Saturday morning, Tony had seen the sunshine around the curtains when he woke up, and he had smelled coffee. Wanting to make a good impression even though this was way too early for him, he quickly donned some shorts and a shirt and padded downstairs in bare feet.

"Morning, Boss."

"DiNozzo."

"Any coffee for me?"

It was a lesson Tony had learned soon enough. Never assume that just because you could smell it, there was any coffee left. If there was still some in the pot, it probably belonged to Gibbs anyway. Better to ask than to get the death glare when you poured the last of the tar for yourself.

"Just put on a fresh pot. Help yourself."

Wow. Gibbs actually let him have coffee. And Gibbs said words. Both things were amazing to Tony's still mostly sleeping mind, but he gratefully poured himself a mug from the still percolating machine.

"Cream's in the fridge."

Tony had looked delighted when he had found actual sugar set out next to the percolator, touched at the unexpected gesture, but the gruff words about cream made him swallow hard. For three weeks, Tony had been suffering through swilling the drags of coffee Gibbs had left behind and no sugar or cream to add to it. And now, not only was there coffee, there was sugar, and cream! It must be a reward for something, but Tony knew better even by now than to ask.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"Welcome."

After doctoring his drink and taking very grateful sip, Tony opened the fridge again to put the cream away. In a thankful mood, he turned to Gibbs.

"You want breakfast, Boss?"

A short hesitation, then the reply.

"Sure."

Tony smiled to himself and turned back to the fridge, taking out supplies and fixing both of them breakfast. Gibbs seemed to enjoy the food and even thanked Tony for it, but he seemed troubled. Tony let it go.

"What are you doing today, Gibbs?"

"Boat."

"Okay."

Another long silence.

"You?"

"I think I'll work on my tan."

Stay out of your way, Tony didn't say. Gibbs could take his presence and words a few nights a week, but Tony had quickly learned that mornings were no good and he certainly didn't want to aggravate his boss, and definitely not when Gibbs was providing him with a roof over his head for now.

"Okay."

Tony had cleared away breakfast when they were done and Gibbs had disappeared downstairs without another word. Tony had gone upstairs, grabbed a towel and made his way into the back yard. Tracing the path of the sun, he had selected the perfect spot for a day of lazing around in the sunshine, and spread out his towel, taken off his shirt and spread out in the grass on his towel.

*****

Gibbs swallowed. Tony was clearly visible through the kitchen window, lolling around in the sunshine, his bare chest showing a light pink flush. Tony seemed to be asleep, and Gibbs worried that he would get burned. Gibbs wanted to shout at DiNozzo, wake him up, get him inside, but the peaceful look on Tony's face stopped him. Instead, Gibbs steeled himself and quietly walked over to the shed, took out the old parasol and its stand, and carefully placed them next to Tony. He knew exactly where to put them to protect Tony from the direct sunlight.

*****

When Tony woke up, the path of the sunlight told him almost instantly that he was in trouble. He got to his feet quickly, wincing when he hit his head on the support beam of a parasol, and then grabbing it instinctively to stop it from falling and collapsing on top of him. Pleased when the structure seemed settled and safe, and not about to collapse on him, Tony took stock of his situation.

Judging from the sun, he had been out there pretty much all day. He expected his skin to be burned and itchy, but instead it was just a dusty pink that he knew would turn into a golden tan the next day. There was a parasol over him, one he was clutching with both hands to keep it from falling over, and that hadn't been there that morning. Tony looked towards the kitchen window, and thought he saw Gibbs standing there for a moment, looking at him, then turning away and disappearing into the basement again.

Tony sighed.

*****

That evening, Tony sat on the basement stairs and talked. Gibbs grunted in response, but nothing more was forthcoming. Eventually Tony fell silent. He grabbed his empty beer bottles and stood to make his way upstairs to the guest room to go to bed, then turned.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

A long silence followed, and Tony didn't expect an answer anymore, but as Tony had nearly reached the top of the stairs, the soft word came.

"Welcome."

*****

A truck hit Tony's building, his building's boiler blew, either one of them was hurt, and Tony stayed with Gibbs. If it was winter, Tony settled into the recliner at the window in the meager sun and fell asleep watching one of his movies, and Gibbs drew the curtain a little to keep the sun out of his eyes. If it was summer, Tony took his towel and settled on the grass in the sunshine, knowing the parasol would be there when he woke up, but completely oblivious to the many times Gibbs came to the kitchen window to check on him, or that in later years, Gibbs often sat on the back porch for a while, just watching Tony, keeping an eye on him.

*****

Gibbs disappeared and came back, Tony was sent off and came back, and things were strained between them. But then Tony got hurt again, and Gibbs took him to the elevator.

"You're staying with me."

"I can take care of myself, Gibbs. I'm a grown boy now."

Gibbs' eyes showed a mixture of amusement, pride and sadness.

"I know, Tony."

For a long moment, there was silence. Then Gibbs softly cupped Tony's cheek for a moment.

"Come stay with me, Tony. Let me take care of you."

For a moment, Tony was frozen in surprise and indecision, then he nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Gibbs."

That night, Gibbs took Tony to his home and after a few hours in the basement, sent him to the guest room to sleep. The following morning, not only was coffee already brewing, a mug was waiting for Tony doctored to his liking. Tony smiled.

"What's this, Gibbs?"

"Coffee."

"I know. And thanks. But why is it waiting for me exactly the way I like?"

"Your arm."

Tony chuckled.

"Even with only one workable arm, I can still put sugar and cream in coffee, Gibbs."

Gibbs grunted.

"Fine. Do it yourself then."

Tony thought he heard hurt and disappointment in the grunt, but that was ridiculous, wasn't it? He took a large sip.

"No… This is great. Thanks, Boss."

Again another long silence.

"Welcome."

*****

Later that morning, Tony made his way to the back yard with his towel, not noticing Gibbs following him, but stopping in his track when he saw what was there. In his usual spot, a hammock with a sunshade over it had been built. It would allow the person lying in it to get sun, but get shaded when the sunlight got to be too fierce. It was beautiful, and Gibbs had obviously made it himself.

Tony stared for a moment, then shivered at the voice that sounded behind him.

"Well?"

Tony turned and saw Gibbs standing there, watching him intently. 

"It's beautiful, Gibbs. Really. But where am I going to sunbathe now?"

Gibbs chuckled, an actual chuckle. Tony shivered in pleasure at the sound, but then clamped down and just waited.

"For you, Tony. No one else sits here. Not anymore."

Overwhelmed but proud, Tony carefully settled himself into the hammock and luxuriated for a few moments. Then he smiled at Gibbs. 

"This is great."

Gibbs grunted and went back inside.

Several times that afternoon, Gibbs stood at the kitchen window and watched Tony sleeping in the hammock, where he was warmed by the sun but shielded in the shade at the same time. Late in the afternoon, he saw Tony get restless in his sleep. After a struggle with himself, Gibbs went outside and got a lounge chair, setting it up close to the hammock, and while he read a book Gibbs kept one hand on the hammock, swinging it gently, settling Tony back into a restful sleep.

*****

Tony never knew what settled him so well when he was in Gibbs' hammock, because Gibbs always made sure that when Tony woke up, the lounge chair was gone and he was at the grill searing the steaks or burgers. But Tony wasn't stupid, and he knew something was going on. He just didn't have a clue what. 

*****

When Tony showed up the Friday after Bishop had nearly gotten killed, Gibbs had been expecting him. They spent a companionable evening in the basement, and then Tony went to the guest room. Gibbs knew Tony wouldn't sleep there any better than he himself could on the couch after what had happened, and so he spent the night in the basement, listening for sounds of Tony's discomfort. When he didn't hear any all night, Gibbs knew Tony hadn't slept at all.

*****

The sun was shining and Tony was exhausted after a completely sleepless night. All he could see was Bishop and the gun pointed at her, and Tony knew he was unable to save her, even though in reality he had. When the sun came around the curtains, Tony almost breathed a sigh of relief. The light would chase away the images from his mind's eye, and he would settle in the hammock where he had always been able to sleep, warm and safe.

After coffee and breakfast, Tony stepped onto the back porch and froze.

"Something wrong, Tony?"

Gibbs' voice was uncertain and tired behind him. Tony stared at the new hammock, now clearly meant for two, and analyzed the tone of Gibbs' voice. He slowly turned and stared at the man he had admired and respected and loved for years. There were dark circles under Gibbs' eyes, he clearly hadn't slept at all that night, and then Tony stared back to the new hammock. Made for two. 

"No. I have a feeling everything's finally going to be great. Perfect even."

Gibbs tried to stare at him blankly, but Tony could see the tiny spark of hope in there.

"Gibbs…. Jethro. Want to sleep with me?"

For a moment, Gibbs looked incredulous. Then he smiled.

"Would you mind?"

Tony's reply was instantaneous.

"Not at all. Best thing ever."

And Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and pulled him over to the hammock, sighing in contentment only a short minute later when they were both settled in the contraption, Gibbs' arms tightly around Tony, Gibbs' foot against the support beam making them swing slightly until they were both fast asleep.

*****

Tony awoke a few hours later, still safely ensconced in Gibbs' arms. He smiled to himself, then carefully turned around so he could look at Gibbs' face. The silver hair was charming, the features looked younger now that they were relaxed. Not that Tony cared, he loved them either way, but was happy that Gibbs had gotten the chance to sleep peacefully for a while. He didn't want to wake the man, but he needed a taste at last. Tony softly pressed his lips to Gibbs' mouth.

Gibbs woke when he felt lips press to his. Opening his eyes, he saw Tony's face right in front of him and smiled into the kiss. He opened his lips and let Tony's tongue invade his mouth, moaning into it with pleasure. He was disappointed when Tony pulled back.

"Jethro?"

"Tony."

Then Gibbs closed his arms around Tony again, pulling him close and letting him feel his excitement. This time it was Tony who moaned excitedly into their kiss, and Tony's hand found their way unerringly to Gibbs' shorts, trying to push them down. Gibbs stopped him regretfully.

"Bed?"

Tony huffed. 

"Hammock."

*****

A long while later, Gibbs was pleasantly amazed that they had managed to get here without tipping themselves out of the contraption. Not having any supplies, Gibbs had done the best he could to get Tony ready, but Tony would barely have any of it. 

"I need you, Jethro. Now."

Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist and looked at him with pleading eyes and pouty lips, and Gibbs couldn't resist. Still he made sure to slide in as slowly as he could, not wanting to hurt Tony, but then Tony tightened his legs and drew Gibbs closer, pushing the man into himself completely with a delighted groan from them both.

"You're mine now, Jethro."

Gibbs opened his eyes and stared at Tony, wonder and amazement in his eyes.

"That's what you wanted?"

"Always."

For a few moments, they just stared at each other, Gibbs' fingers stroking softly through Tony's hair. 

"You're mine too, you know, Tony."

"I always was."

Then Tony shifted his hips, making Gibbs gasp, then grin. Tony grinned back.

"Now make love to me, Jethro. Finally."

Leaning down for a kiss before he started moving, Gibbs told Tony with his lips and tongue that this was making love, and this was love, and this was everything Gibbs had to give, and that he hoped Tony could accept that without words.

And when Gibbs pulled back from the kiss, pulled back from Tony's body and pushed back in, Tony grinned and pulled him down for another kiss, and told Gibbs that way that Tony did understand him, that this was love, and that Gibbs was everything Tony wanted for the rest of his life.


End file.
